Ethnic disparities in cardiovascular disease (CVD) morbidity and mortality are well recognized between African and European Americans, but the reasons are not well understood. Multiple individual and community variables are imputed in the causal pathway. Physical inactivity has been identified as an independent risk factor for CVD, as well as other chronic diseases. Numerous studies have revealed lower levels of physical activity in minorities, women, and lower socioeconomic groups, which may be a factor in the disparity, although most have measured only one dimension of physical activity, leisure time activity, in a relatively short time frame. Little is known about the range of physical activity, including the moderate level of activity gained in activities of daily living. Additionally, because individuals live and interact within social and political communities, discerning the contextual influence of their neighborhoods and communities is crucial to understanding CVD health disparities. This study uses a non-experimental, social epidemiologic perspective to examine two dimensions of physical activity within the social and geographic context of participant's lives. Geocoding of participant data using geographic information systems and hierarchical linear modeling will be used to examine the relationship and effect of individual and contextual factors on the health behavior, physical activity.